borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:DLC3 - finished
I finally finished the Secret Armory of General Knoxx' main storyline (plus some side missions) about an hour ago. I played for over six hours straight. I found 2 easter eggs and laughed quite a bit. I raged when I found Drifters. I didn't find any loot worth mentioning, besides maybe a Volcano and 2 new Eridian Weapons (well, possibly 2 - I know one is new, but I'm not so sure about the other)(this also doesn't include 100% drops, which were pretty neat). I did not quit out of the game a single time. I leveled up eight times. I was disappointed when it was over. ...That was fun. PC and PS3 gamers, get psyched, this is worth the money. Very difficult, too. I'm very tired. I still haven't even seen half of this DLC yet. Can't wait to fight that "invincible" guy. I bet he drops pearlescent weapons. It said in the loading screen "guy drops some of the best weapons you'll find in the Borderlands" or something along those lines. P.S. LOT OF DRIVING Start time: 2:50-3:00 PM EST Credits began rolling: 9:21 PM EST ...I'm going to go bed. Goodnight. Beetle179 03:31, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Intense. Wait, did they add back in the elemental Eridians (Eridian Fire Storm, Eridian Acid Storm, Eridian Shock Rifle, and Eridian Elemental Rifle) or make new ones? I can't wait for this to come out on the PS3 on Thursday. It sounds ridiculously fun. -- 03:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::They added the flaregun and the glob gun, as well as more (I believe) that haven't been found yet. THe shock rifle is also there, but as for the others, not much is known.TwistedSpaceman 04:01, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::So, is the "glob gun" the Acid Storm and the "flaregun" the Fire Storm? Or is it just the Shock Rifle that made it in? -- 04:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) The Chopper - "RAR! BRAR BRAR!" - Machine Gun (huge clip) (Still pending legitimacy) Knoxx's Gold - "Bling" - Pistol Athena's Wisdom - "War is the final option" - Pistol Ajax's Spear - "Useful for kicking Hector's bitch ass." - Machine Gun Chiquito Amigo - "Say "Hello"" - Pistol Typhoon - "Phooon!" - SMG (bullets ricochet) Kyros' Power - "Good Touch" - Sniper (crits heal you) Eridian Rifle - "Full of electric death" - Eridian Gun (shoots electric blobs) Eridian Flaregun - "Smoke on the water" - Eridian Gun (shoots fire blobs) This is everything we've found so far, (documented) The three eridians seem all the same, just with different elements. keep in mind, Im a PS3 owner, I've just been keeping tabs on this.MOre weapons are being added very quickly, so stay tunedTwistedSpaceman 04:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry it's so jumbled, had some formatting issues.) :Fixed up the formatting for you. Anyways, that's interesting - perhaps the Fire Storm, Acid Storm, and Shock Rifle were supposed to be like that, but the names (and special effect text) are different, so I can't be sure. Aside from that, these are quite interesting weapons - and we need pages for all of 'em. C'mon, XB360 owners, it's your time to shine. -- 04:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the formatting help ;) Also, this is only the beginning though, this doesnt even include the new pearlescent weapons talked about in the details. But actually, the elemental storms and the static rifle actually weren't theses weapons. If you look into willowtree, these are actually barrels that were in the coding but never used, whereas the storms are smg's, these are more canon type weapons. Also, if you want to follow the weapon finds, just go here. TwistedSpaceman 04:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, perhaps Crawmerax the Invincible will drop some pearlescents. Unrelated: I laughed aloud at the text for Ajax's Spear. -- 04:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC)